


Wake up, Cowboy

by mightynein69



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Tall and smol, background beaujester - Freeform, i kind of never mention yeza but like, its not like it's getting steamy or anything, just a grown woman getting a crush and being like "wtf man i was done with this", lets just say in this universe its like pre-established that they're ok with polyamory, or maybe he doesn't even exist in this universe, some kissing but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightynein69/pseuds/mightynein69
Summary: Nott likes someone in the group.





	Wake up, Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!! This is my first fanfic on ao3 but not the first i've wrote. more is coming! anyways i love nott x cad and its super wholesome. if i dont post this tonighttt i never willl. ( cant wait to wake up and see all the errors in this post, but i just wanna post it before i hate it)

Nott liked someone in the group.

The fact was that she had hinted at it when she was drunk, but even then she had the shame to shut up when the questions poured in.

That didn’t stop Jester from constantly pestering her about it though. (She couldn’t blame her, she would have helped the pestering if she wasn’t the target of it.)

Oh, and of course some people were awkward around her now because they thought she liked them. Well, besides Caleb. He already knew who she liked.

 

Speaking of Jester…

“OMG is it _me_??”

They were sitting on watch, freshly awoken by Fjord and Caleb. Nott’s head was left with a headache from the quick jolt from sleep, but she suspected from Jester’s excitedness that she had been awake anyways.

The poor thing had so much trouble sleeping, but Nott hadn’t gotten an answer to being concerned about it, you had to wear Jester down on those sorts of things. She’d let her have time, Caleb was the same way but more obvious about the answer dodging.

She let her crisscrossed fangs bite her lip, she knew Jester was trying to trick her into widdling down the pool of potenial answers.

“Maybe it is, Jessy.” She tried to sound super sarcastic as to not get her mind turning and thinking it was her. Cute as she was, she just didn’t think of her that way.

 

Jester rolled her eyes and ajusted her reading glasses with purpose, as if she was studying Nott. She was wearing them more and more around the group, ever since beau let it slip she’d seen her in them. It was just a bit harder to see the dark circles under her eyes when she had them on, so the tiefling counted it as a win.

“Come onnn, you can tell me! I’m not beau! I don’t leak info! I’m a secret agent, so I obvs know how to keep a secret.”

Nott’s face reddened and she dug her palms into her sore eyes, her headache was getting worse. Why did drunk-her have to say that!! She wasn’t even that invested in her crush!! It was just a thing, why did she have to turn into an attention seeking 14 year old when was drunk.

 

“If I tell you,” She raised her palms from her eyes and glared over at the blue tiefling. She was happily poking the fire with a stick, and looking at it like was the coolest thing she’d ever seen while she swung her legs from the log. But maybe the peppyness was just exhaustion kicking in.

Her attention swerved back to Nott.

“IFFFF you tell anybody, I’ll-” She bit her lip, trying to think of a suitable punishment. “Hint at you liking beau in a vague way.”

 

It didn’t surprise Jester that Nott knew she liked Beau, but it did make her face red at the idea of Beau accidently hearing this. (Even though they were whispering, but Beau was sneaky! She could have been in the trees, right at this moment!).

 

“Well, alright. I won’t tell anybody so you know you won’t have to do that!”

Jester said, proudly crossing her legs and putting her chin in her hands. “So who is it, spill!!”

 

Nott rolled her eyes. This was ridiculous! They were acting like teenagers, Jester more so than her, but still.

“It’s just a crush, it’s not like I’m in love or anything I just think he’s cute-”

 

Jester’s eyes widened, and she dramatically gasped.

“Is it Caleb??”

“Oh gosh no, gross, he’s like my brother.” Nott stuck out her tongue and made a scrunched up face.

Jester held in a laugh by putting her hand over her mouth.

 

“It has to be Cad then, right? ‘Less you like Fjord secretly and all that teasing is sexual tension.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Implying that I have an ounce of empathy for that boy, He’s Fjord. My arch nemesis.” She threw an evil glare at his sleeping body. “But yeah, it’s Cad.”

 

Jester clutched the folds of her poofy skirts to contain a squeal. Nott just had to roll her eyes, or she might have made a similar noise behind her smile. Instead she let out a breathy laugh.

“Oh my gosh, that’s so cuteee. Like, you’re the smallest and he’s the tallest! That’s perfect!”

“I don’t um, I don’t think he’s that into me though.” She messed with the bottom of her tangled hair. “I don’t even know if he’s into girls, or anyone for that matter.”

“Oh, he’s-” Jester started, holding up her finger but stopped herself "Ah, I guess it’s not nice to say for somebody but like, I know- But- I mean I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. Ohhhh” She bit her lip and tugged at the trims of her sleeves.

“I know he could like you, how about that? That’s vague enough. I think.”

 

Nott raised her eyebrows and looked at the fire, as if it was the first time she’d considered the possibility of actually pursuing him.

“I mean, I never even meant for anybody to know. It’s just that I… Super like being around him and stuff. Never knew why that nesscarily meant you had to kiss ‘em and stuff… Even though that’d be nice…” She buried her face into her forearms that held up her knees.

Only her eyes poked out enough to see the fire, she didn’t want to look at Jester, because she might do something weird like cry even if she didn’t feel like it. It was just a lot of emotions, and even though this body didn’t cry so immediently after every emotion, it felt so much of a habit that it threatened her.

“Mhm..” Jester hummed, and Nott heard her getting closer and sitting by her.

“We joke and all, but uh. You know I’d never tell anyone, right? And I won’t hint at anything either, don’t worry.” Nott looked up at a slightly more serious Jester, with her big sincere purple eyes, and an arm over her shoulder.

“Thanks, jess. Love you.”

Jester scrunched her nose up and smiled. “Love you toooo, partner in crime.”

And Jester enveloped tiny Nott in a big ol’ hug.

=============================================================

She was gonna do it!

She was going to tell Cad she liked him.

And even if he said he didn’t like her back, he wouldn’t make it awkward.

She remembered she had told a boy in school once she had a crush on him, and he lorded it over her for years of her teens. Always threatened her that she had once liked him, like his looks were her weakness (they kind of were, but he didn’t have to be an asshole about it.)

And one of the girls she had a crush on acted like she had to pity her and walk on eggshells around her from then on. “Oh poor thing, I rejected her, I’d better bring up how sorry I am all the time” Maybe she had good intentions, but it kind of super sucked.

 

Caduceus had learned the hard way not to talk down to her, or pity her. She blew up on him one time, when he tried to act like he was a perepet of wisdom just a little to much, and grained just a little too much on her nerves. (Fjord clapped, and for once, that boy wasn’t her mortal enemy.)

Cad had later thanked her, that he needed a good slap in the face sometimes. Nott said she was happy to give them, and they laughed a bit.

Yeah, Cad wouldn’t be weird about it.

Probably.

* * *

 

They were walking into to some town to kill some spy.

Nott didn’t pay much attention, honestly. Caleb would rant about it and his theories on it when they stopped for breaks anyways. He explained it better, too. 

His eyes would light up every time she genuinely asked a question, (He always knew if she was just humoring him), and he moved his hands a lot when he was excited or frustrated with the topic of his theorizing. His accent would get really thick, and he’d even draw little diagrams.

He was such a good bean.

As she lazily lay the front of her face on the aforementioned good bean’s jacket, she thought about what she was really thinking about in the diplomat who gave them this job’s room.

How to fuckin’ break the news to Cad that she really liked him.

She had hyped herself up enough that she’d do it. Probably.

She stared up to Clarabell in front of them, with Yasha riding behind Caduceus.

And of course, Beau had basicly fallen asleep on Nott’s shoulder drooling. She didn’t blame her even if she’d make fun of her for it later. The monk had been reading Caleb’s spell book the whole way there, trying to memorize them for some fun tactic her and Caleb to do in battle. Or maybe just an excuse for her curiosity about magic.

But her close proxmity as made it hard to talk to Caleb alone about things.

“Hey, cay?”

“Ja?”

Even _his_ voice sounded tired. It was getting late.

“Can we stop?”

There was a pause, and Nott stared at the quickly passing thick greenery that barely allowed them though. It was a cave of greenery, obviously made by something intelligent. The flowers and branches were weaved together to form the arch shape, and only pinpoints of light escaped to the fluffy grass below. The whole place made her kind of nervous, but, Caduceus looked super happy. She would have thought it was kind of cute if she wasn’t so frazzled. She hadn’t even had a long talk with him for over a week. She loved taking watches with him! That was kind of the whole point of this shit!

“Maybe.. In a bit. We are almost to a clearing, That is what the map says.”

Caleb said, but Nott was staring at the ceiling of the greenery watching the spots of lights pass over her. Nott nodded, and hoped Caleb could feel it on his shoulder.

She watched Clarabell in front of them veer off the path and try to eat a flower, which was responded with some whispered orders from Cad which wonkily led her back. (He still reached up with his very long arms and got her some, which was really cute.)

That reminded her of the actual person the moorbounder was named after.

Apparently clarabell was, (in what Cad had quoted being her own words) a “Ditz with a heart of gold.”. Hearing Cad say “ditz” was very amusing. She apparently cussed a lot too, which nott could entirely appreciate.

But Clarabell was also very prone to being worried and leaned on Cad for comfort. Which was a lot sometimes, but he really did love her. He said it went both ways though, because she was the only one that helped him with his magic. She was his favorite sibling, he admited. The older ones were annoying but he loved them. they weren’t (in his words) “the best company to keep”, though. Nott was very empathtic to that, her brothers were very shitty people. (And probably still were to this day.)

Also, his oldest brother had a 100 year difference from him, how crazy was that! His parents were in the 350’s, if she remembered correctly.

That got her thinking about how, if she stayed in this body (which she was almost she sure wasn’t going to, Caleb had comforted her so many times she started to believe she could be veth again.) She wouldn’t have long to live. She guessed everyone was like that, if you compared their lifespans to Cad’s. They’d all die before him. (Well, that’s if a monster didn’t kill him before that. Which she really didn’t like to think about, her mother always told her if you thought about things like that they’d happen. But maybe being around Cad just made one think about death more.)

 

Soon, they arrived at the aforementioned clearing, and the moor bounders happily frolicked around killing small prey. (Or in Clarabell’s case, eating every random piece of plant life she found.) If she believed personalities could osmosis onto animals, she would have thought caduceus had converted her to a vegitarian. (The blood they found on all the moorbounders faces the next morning told a different story.)

 

As Cad set up a campfire and everyone started unpacking their sleeping gear, she ran over to Jester. She was sitting on the ground by the tunnel wall, collecting some big red flowers.

 

“I’m gonna tell him tonight and I’m super nervous about it.” Jester felt a Goblin stage whispering to her all of the sudden and she nearly jumped in the air.

“You gotta turn that sneaky off sometimes, Nott!”

“I’m not sorry, that was hilarious.”

“Anyways” She grabbed up a handful of flowers that she dropped. “I would give you blessing of the trickster but It’d probably wear off.”

Nott plopped on the ground beside Jester, and looked up at the rare patch of clouds.

“Should I take first, second or third watch with him??”

“Maybe.. Second? That way mostly everyone will be super asleep, but he won’t be super asleep. He’s kind of a heavy sleeper once he gets that REM goin’.”

“Good idea..” Nott said as she picked blades of grass to busy her hands. Her stomach felt all floppy and happy and it was really nice to have something to look forward to tonight.

Nott pulled her hood over her face and pulled the strings so her face was invisable. She let out a huge sigh.

“That looks like a butthole sighing in defeat.”

* * *

 

 

Nott was encompassed by Caleb’s huge fur lined coat, hugging his his waist and stuffing her face into his sweater. His chin laid on top of her head, and he was asleep.

It was night time now, which meant Nott’s sight was painted in black and white. She could have looked at Jester and Fjord on watch, made sure they were both awake. But then she’d have to look over at Cad’s sleeping body and feel like she was going to die tonight at 1 am.

“You’re choking meeee” Caleb managed out, his accent thick with sleep. It was mostly a joke, but she had awakened him by suddenly tightening her cuddle like a death grip.

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry.” She whispered.

“It’s ok.”

 

A few beats.

 

“What time is it Caleb?” She had to know, she wasn’t going to sleep tonight anyways.

“Uhhh… 12:54”

“Nice.”

At least her torture was almost over, and she could-

“We might as well get up” He yawned as he streatched his arms out. “ and take the watch over from Jess and-” Caleb said, getting slightly louder as he started getting up and resigning to his awakeness. Nott waved her hands in a no sign and he furrowed his brow and squinted confusedly.

“Are you still sleepy?”

Nott pinched the brim of her nose. It wasn’t like she could yell it to him with Caduceus barely asleep beside them.

She hoped pointing to Cad would be enough.

Caleb had his big thinking frown on his face. He was so silly looking when he was sleepy. Suddenly his eyes got a bit wider and he nodded, giving two big thumbs up. She gave him back two thumbs up and a strained smile.

“Nott, can you take this one by yourself, I’m super tired.” It sounded a little forced but it would do.

“Yeah-yeah,” She puffed as she dusted off her sleep clothes and gave Caleb the customary quick kiss on the head.

“Hey- uh” She started, a little louder as she picked up her hooded cloak. “Cad, mind going on this watch with me?” She put her hands on her hips at kicked at the ground beside him, looking down at the fuzzy pink below her.

His eyes slowly opened, and he blinked at the tiny figure looming over him

“Of course, yeah. ‘sounds fun.” His voice was unfairly deep when he had just woke up and it made her smile grow. She quickly turned around to hide the dumb smile and pulled on her cloak , the fabric layering nicely over a kind of poofy periwinkle blue dress Jester had convinced her to buy. She had two dresses now! That was so rad!

“Well, come on now, we gotta get Jessy and Kermit up there,” Nott said pulling on the shoulder of Cad’s shirt as if that would make his tortoise-like speed of getting ready any faster. She could polish her crossbow in the time it took him to put his armor on, (which she often did while he dressed for watch but she was too antsy to focus on much of anything right now.)

 

Nott felt like her heart was shaking, and her original plan of waiting until the end of the watch and running away was looking less and less appealing. She wanted to be done with it, Cad would pick up on it anyway. Well, she was surprised he hadn’t picked up on her liking him anyways, but sometimes his radar passed right by people having romantic interest in him.

(Although, sometimes she thought he fained innocence to how so many bartenders clearly flirted with him. You could never tell with Caduceus.)

Once tCad finally tied the last twine attaching his armor, Nott grabbed Cad’s hand (probably the size of her face) and pulled it up.

“Come on! No time to waste! We have birds to look at, flowers to talk to, cowboy!”

She grunted as she made a big show of trying to pull him up.  
Nothing.

She furrowed her brow at his stiff posture.

He made of hum of acknowledgement but sat still, looking at her. Behind that calm smile was a little shit.

She squinted her eyes and smiled.

 

“JESSTERRR, CAD DOESN’T WANNA FUCKIN’ MOOOOVEEE”

 

She half yelled, since Beau and Yasha were probably already awake from all the stirring as usual. They probably wouldn’t mind.

“YOU BETTER FOLLOW NOTT OR I’LL KICK YOUR ASS”

The thickly accented voice of a sleepy Jester seemed to break Cad’s innocent look and he started laughing.

“Alright, you’re just too strong Nott.” His figure began to grow in height and it was kind of hard to see his face if that was any indication of the height difference

“Nah, more like Jester’s too fuckin’ uh, threatening.” Nott let out a light chuckle and smiled really big before walking ahead of Cad a bit faster than usual.

* * *

 

 

Soon, after a light knowing look from Jester, they sat on the grass around a small fire-pit Cad had made eariler. Smoke grew through the only hole in the grassy tunnel it found, right above their heads. There was a scattering of stars lighting it, and two big moons. And with the mix of blues and greens lit by an orange fire everything was very beautiful. They grass was unnaturally soft here, and Nott almost didn’t trust how fresh and nice it felt. But maybe that was because she was never much of a nature person before they started traveling. She really expected more annoying bugs. (But most of the bugs they'd seen around here were just butterflies or beetles, which she enjoyed looking at almost as much as eating them.)

The lighting from the fire also made Caduceus look super pretty, by the way. But he was always super pretty. She was staring, probably.

Caduceus had sat beside her, and normally they’d start like this. Comfortably quiet, and easing into conversation as he began to make tea. They’d both end up talking for hours until they were exhausted, then it would be the comfortable quiet again. They’d be so sleepy they couldn’t stand it, and eventually nott would lay her head in his lap. She was mostly there as an artillery canon to his watch tower anyways, so her taking a nap was fine.

He’d brush her hair and it’d feel so nice, and, gosh. She super duper liked him.

 

Her stomach felt awful and she might cry but it was ok, she guessed.

Cad seemed content for a minute or so, but eventually she knew he noticed how tense she was.  
She saw that stupid concerned look in his eyes, and that his mind settled that he would fix whatever was wrong as best he could. It was the same look she’d been told she had, and it felt weird to be on the other side of it.

“Hey, what’s-” He could barely get a word out and her stomach was already sinking, she could puke, you know. This was supposed to be a fun cool thing, not a feel horrible and have the dude you like console you and end up not doing it anyways.

“What’s wrong, Nott?”

He didn’t have to beat around the bush when it came to her, at least usually.

She shrugged and sniffed in some of night air.

“Do you wanna talk about it?...” That was one of his learned skills, he knew to at least ask people if they wanted advice now.

She shrugged again, if she said something, her voice would break and she’d blurt it out. She didn’t want it to be said through anxious tears, she didn’t want him to pity her while she said it.

“In a…” She paused and breathed in a bunch. “In a while, uh. Maybe.”

And he did wait a while, he waited what was probably ten minutes. He just sat there and contentedly watched the fire. Nott was so thankful for that, how he just sat there as she caught up with her breathing so she could talk. She could calm her heart down, she was so used to doing it when she was younger. But this body was different, she had to work so much harder not to break.

Ok, she was ok now. She could do this.

 

“Cad?” She croaked out, using her hand to scoot herself in front of him so she could see his face better. She was backlit by the fire, but she hoped she didn't look scary.

He actually had his eyes closed, and when he opened them he looked kind of nervous. She hoped he didn’t think she was mad at him.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want you to worry, ‘cause this is, this is a good thing- I think.” That seemed to mend his nerves a bit.

“Good things are good” He said, and his ears were turned back and twitching. Gosh he did honestly look kind of nervous, and that was scary. Because that probably meant he was super nervous, and she didn’t know what to make of that.

She really shouldn’t have led with this, gosh. Any sane person would have waited until they had talked for a while. Until their groove had started and they were good at banter, and awake. She couldn’t go back now; she’d already opened this can of beans.

 

“So,” She started, and ended up letting out a nervous laugh that sounded more laced with tears than she wanted.

“Hey, it’s ok…” His voice wavered a little bit and he reached out as if he wanted to touch her to comfort her, but thought better of it. Nott didn’t like for people to touch her when she was sad, or angry, or nervous, and Caduceus had also learned that the hard way.

The sadness in his voice made her wanna puke again, though.

“Ummmm…” Her voice started to crack again, and she almost thought all that time calming down was for nothing. But she pulled herself to together.

She could always grab Caleb and run.  
She wouldn’t do it but she could.

 

“Ever since the blue canyon,” That was 4 months ago.

“I’ve.” Spit it out, Veth.

 

“I have feelings for you.”

 

She squinted her eyes so shut it almost hurt and she wanted to run away but she didn’t, she honestly could puke right now but she forced the acid down her throat again.

There was no response but the constant banging of fake noise in her head. He wasn’t saying anything, he hated her. Probably.

Maybe he just needed time to process.

“Can I touch you?”

“Uhhhhhhhhhh, Depends.”

“You’re pushing your hands really hard into your face and I wanna look at you, Nott.” His voice would almost sound calm if you didn’t know him.

She hadn’t noticed but she’d probably went into full panic attack mode, honestly not condusive to romance.

“Whatever.” She shrugged again.

Caduceus timidly placed his big fuzzy hands around her forearms and pulled around the hands from her face.

 

She had big watery yellow and black eyes, and the pupils were blown out pretty big. Her combed black hair framed her face, which was scrunched up and frowning.

“Nott the brave.” He started, and he had some tears in his eyes too.

 

“Deucey.” She stated, with a shakey nervous laugh as she nodded as if they’d just passed on a street.

“I have loved you,” And if her pupils weren’t blown out, they certainly would be now.

“For very long while now , in the same way I have loved all of this group. But my love for you has changed, it’s different then with the others. When I look at you, I see.” He takes a pause to press his head against hers.

 

 

“Well of course you’re smart and very pretty but also you’re just… You make me feel very surprised all the time. Because, well. You are very hard to predict. And you ground me, and, you let me be a..a person. Not a threapist. Even though, well, I like doing that but- you know-" He takes a big pause and looks to the sky as if he’s begging the wildmother for what to say.

Nott could tell his ears were red and that makes her smile and her crying was definitely a lot more noticeable.

“You are my favorite, and. That’s what’s important, and for a lot of the time I was confused about what to do about how weird my love had gotten for you because I thought you liked me but I wasn’t- I wasn’t _sure_.”

 

 

And well, he blew out a puff of air (And this is the most frazzled she had seen Cad in a while,) and plopped down on the grass again. He withdrew his hands and used them to hide his own face for a bit. You know, just to calm down.

Nott let out a breathy laugh and wiped the big tears off her face.

“Oh gosh, what a mess we are.”

Cad nods, but he doesn’t talk.

Nott sits there, but she’s antsy. She wants to kiss him, she’s decided. Seems like the right thing to do, she’s earned the right after all this sappy nervous shit.

“Uh- Deucey can we kiss now.” Her voice goes high at the end and she’s getting up. She’s just the slightest bit taller than him even when he’s sitting down .  
Caduceus lets his hands fall from his eyes, and they’re wide as if he’d forgot this part.

“I’ve never kissed somebody.” It’s not a surprise to her.

“Weelll that just means you need more practice!”  
Nott says, straying a little closer to him and fiddling with his collar to make herself not look at his face.

“Kind of a bummer that it’s kissing this mouth and not Veth’s, because veth has considerably less fangs.”

 

 

“I like the fangs, they’re very endearing.”

Nott puffs out a flustered laugh and leans the top of her head into his chin.

She can feel his hot breath on top of her head, so she thinks that’s close enough.

“Do you, uh. Wanna? Or just hugs?”

 

“I want to kiss you, Nott.”

 

Gosh, why’d he have to be so blunt and make her so red.

 

“Well, alrighty then cowboy.” She slides her lean olive arms across his shoulders as she lets out a shake y breath.

She’s looking at his big eyelashes now, but her eyes get wide as his arms curl around her waist.

“Okeeeyyy dokey” She says hyping herself more than anything.

 

She closes her eyes and closes the distance between their faces.

It’s quick kiss, nothing but lips touching for a few seconds. But it makes Nott blush a lot.

“You’re really warm.”

“Says the, uh. Fuzzy cow man.”

This time, he reaches for her cheek and strokes the soft brackish black hair from her face. It's tinged green like dark water, or silky vines

And this time, Caduceus kisses her and it starts like the first one. But nott tangles her hand in his pink mop of hair and starts actually moving her lips. Eventually, nott ends up swiping her tongue across the crease of his lips.

 

 

“Is that alright, can we do that?” She pulls her head back a bit so she can look up at him. He nods.

She deepens the kiss, and they just kind of. Make out for a while. It’s probably 20 minutes before they stop, just Nott standing and Caduceus sitting. Their arms wrapped around each other in various formations.

At one point nott’s legs get tired so she get sits in his lap just so she can rest.

So now she’s sitting in his lap, they’re taking a break and she’s picking at silk of his shirt. His fingers slowly pet the tangles out of her long hair.

 

“So… are you my boyfriend.”

 

“I would suppose so.”

 

“Do we sleep in the same room now at Inns?...”

“I don’t know.” Caduceus genuinely stops to ponder that for a minute, while nott tends to the combing through the ends of his hair.

“I mean, Caleb…” She starts

“Yeah.” He ends

“But, I could mostly room with Caleb, and you could mostly room with Fjord or Yasha. But it’d be nice to share a bed with you sometimes.” She blushes at the implications, and furrows her brow.

 

 

“Y-you know, just for cuddling and kissing stuff. We don’t have to have sex if you don’t want to.”

Caduceus ponders that again.

“I don’t know about doing sex stuff, I’ll have to think about that for a while.”

“Okey dokey, I’m in no rush either.” She’s starts combing at the split ends of his pink hair.  
“Not until I’m in veth’s body, anyways.” That makes her think, and she looks away from his face for this.

“Do you… Do you think Veth is pretty too...”

“Of course,” He pauses to kiss her on the head, as if it’ll prove his point even more. “All versions of you are beautiful, like flowers.”

That reminded him.

“I get to give you nicknames now. You could be…” He seems to ponder this for a while. “You could be, Dandelion or Calla lily.” He paused “Both are good.”

“I love dandelions.”

“Good. You are one, then.”

Nott lets a breathy laugh.

“This is so fuckin’ sappy”

“It will get less sappy as time goes on, I think. But until then, sap is very good anyways. Keeps trees healthy.”

 

Nott just nods, and Caduceus goes back to watching the treeline.


End file.
